Rute Sebelas
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Sepanjang apa pun kisah yang diciptakan oleh memori masa lalu Hoseok dan Namjoon, mereka akan kembali bertemu pada rute ke sebelas. Rute yang menghubungkan seluruh rasa rindu dan kenangan mereka yang hampir terlupakan. Rute di mana keduanya akan kembali bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. / Namjoon Hoseok / BTS Namseok, RapHope, MonHope / Prolog
1. Prolog

**Rute Sebelas**

Namjoon + Hoseok

©InfinitelyLove

 _ **prolog**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Saat itu langit sedang tersenyum bahagia—pertama kali bertemu denganmu, matahari menampakkan sinarnya yang kemilau. Kau datang dan membawa sekotak susu untukku yang sedang sibuk mengukir namaku di pohon tua lapuk yang masih berdiri di taman belakang sekolah yang luas. Aku mengingat namamu, mengingat senyumanmu, mengingat bagaimana suaramu yang masih kekanakkan memanggil ku dengan kata "hei" karena kau belum mangenalku—dan aku belum mengenalmu._

.

.

.

Senyuman Hoseok mengembang saat bus berwarna kelabu sampai tepat di hadapannya yang sedang berdiri di penghujung halte dengan kedua tangan penuh—membawa _drafting tube_ berwarna hitam dan payung dengan gagang panjang bercorak hitam-putih. Rambutnya lembab karena rintikkan hujan yang tidak berhenti semenjak pagi hari, tubuh kurusnya yang terbalut jaket merah tebal hampir terombang-ambing tidak stabil saat calon penumpang berbondong-bondong ikut memaksa masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah cukup penuh.

Wanita dan anak-anak mendominasi isi bus yang penuh sesak, membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau melipir dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu otomatis bus dengan kedua kakinya yang berdiri tepat di atas fabrik kasar berwarna kuning dengan tulisan _'Dangerous Area'._ Peringatan itu sama sekali tidak diindahkan Hoseok yang pada dasarnya memang terpaksa berdiri di sana dengan tubuh yang bersender pada kaca pintu. Semuanya aman, ini tahun 2025 dan Hoseok tahu seberapa besar kualitas material perangkai seluruh transportasi umum di ibu kota.

Di dua halte berikutnya, Hoseok masih betah berdiri di sana—sesekali menggeserkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal karena beberapa penumpang turun dan naik melewatinya. Dua belas menit, Hoseok dapat masuk ke tengah bus—sekedar menaruh ransel hitam beratnya yang berisi buku-buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan pada ruang kosong di atas tempat duduk penumpang. Keadaan bus semakin lengang pada menit-menit berikutnya, namun tidak cukup memberi tempat duduk bagi tubuh Hoseok yang kurus dan menggigil karena kedinginan.

Saat itu kedua matanya melihat nomor-nomor dari setiap bus yang beriringan dengan bus yang ditumpanginya, menghela napas sebentar saat tiba di halte pusat ke tiga yang akan segera dilalui. Ia mendapat tempat duduk, separuh penumpang turun di halte yang hampir dilewati oleh seluruh rute bus itu. Kedua manik karamel Hoseok memfokuskan pengelihatannya saat bus dengan cat merah berlogo angka sebelas melewati busnya yang masih berhenti.

.

.

.

 _Ia di sana. Sahabatnya yang berjanji untuk kembali bertemu dikala keduanya berusia delapan belas. Sahabatnya yang setiap hari membawa sekotak susu cokelat untuknya pada masa kanak-kanak. Sahabatnya yang pandai membuat rima pada setiap tugas sastra dikala keduanya masih mengenyam pendidikan sekolah dasar—berdiri dengan kedua telinga yang tertutup_ headphone _hitam dan menggenggam sebuah paket bunga mawar putih yang segar di tangan kirinya._

.

.

.

" **Namjoon?"**

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

Hai, aku membawa cerita Namseok dan akan _chaptered!_

Yeah! Akhirnya. Untuk _fanfiction_ lainnya yang belum bisa aku lanjutkan, maafkan aku karena belum memiliki _feels_ yang tepat /ngek

Namseok ; #kobarkan

 _Sincerely,_

 _InfinitelyLove_


	2. Susu Cokelat

**Rute Sebelas**

Namjoon + Hoseok

©InfinitelyLove

 ** _Susu Cokelat_**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Pada rute ke sebelas, aku menantikan kau membawakan sekotak susu cokelat dingin untukku. Untuk kita._

.

.

.

 **"Gambarmu kurang simetris di bagian pondasi. Bisa kau ulangi lagi bagian itu? Aku berjanji setelah ini kau akan kutraktir segelas _doppio_ agar kau semakin bersemangat."**

Hoseok tersenyum mendengarnya, segera menyambar komputer personalnya yang tipis untuk kembali mengoreksi sketsa bangunan tingkat dua— _bangunan khusus pemerintahan_ —yang megah sebagai tugas akhirnya di semester empat kuliahnya. Hoseok adalah anak yang pandai; seseorang membuatnya semakin semangat belajar semenjak kanak-kanak.

Jemarinya memegang pena bergagang besi tipis untuk digoreskan pada layar kelabu, menggambar satu-persatu garis-garis berwarna kuning sebagai pondasi utama bangunan. Di usianya yang kini menginjak tujuh belas, Hoseok tumbuh sebagai anak terakhir yang entah mengapa jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan kakak peremuannya yang kini bergelut dibidang _fashion_ glamor ala abad dua puluh satu.

Saat goresan pena terakhir, hujan turun membasahi seluruh bangunan kampusnya—membuat pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap jendela yang mulai basah karena tetesan air hujan yang mengerubungi permukaan bumi begitu cepat. Helaan napasnya terdengar, membuat profesor yang sedaritadi membimbingnya menoleh untuk ikut menghela napas dikemudian detik.

 **"Sepertinya memang sudah memasuki musim hujan, ya. Apa kau tertarik untuk meminum _doppio_ yang kujanjikan sekarang? Asistenku dapat membelikannya di kafe terbaik dekat universitas."** Sang profesor berujar menawarkan, namun Hoseok justru tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng kecil sebelum menolak dengan halus tawaran sang dosen.

 **"Tidak perlu repot, prof. Jika ada minuman di hadapanku, maka tugas ini tidak akan segera selesai."** Hoseok berujar manis, membuat profesor dihadapannya kembari terkekeh kecil. Pemuda itu adalah aset kebanggaan universitas—ia mencintai seni sejak lahir di dunia, menggoreskan tinta dari pena pada secarik kertas untuk membuat sketsa kasar adalah kegemarannya semenjak sekolah dasar. Hingga kini, ia mencintai studi arsitekturnya yang begitu rumit; kecanggihan teknologi bisa saja mencetak sebuah sektsa bangunan semudah menuangkan air ke dalam gelas—namun sketsa solid karya tangan manusia memiliki kualitas jauh lebih mengagumkan dibandingkan dengan teknologi yang ada.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, Hoseok telah mengoreksi seluruh pekerjaannya untuk sekali lagi diberi kepada profesornya yang dengan setia mengawasi serta memuji keterampilan jemarinya. Hoseok adalah salah satu anak terpilih dari ratusan negara untuk menempatkan diri sebagai seratus mahasiswa _seni arsitektur teknologi manual_ yang keberadaannya sudah hampir tergantikan oleh kecanggihan teknologi. Studinya sangat berat dan menjanjikan—seluruh instansi pemerintahan dunia berlomba-lomba memiliki setidaknya satu dari lulusan studi itu untuk menunjang kualitas pembangunan di negaranya masing-masing.

Sang profesor mengangguk penuh keyakinan, mengetuk layar kelabu dengan jemari gempalnya untuk mengirim data terakhir yang Hoseok gambar agar masuk ke dalam mesin pencetak canggih yang muncul dari dalam dinding putih yang secara otomatis terbuka. Mesin canggih itu berdenting dua kali, bertanda bahwa data yang masuk dari pesan jaringan _wifi_ telah diterimanya, dan siap untuk dicetak. Tidak sampai dua menit, selembar kertas A0 yang lebar tercetak dengan gambaran sempurna milik Hoseok di atasnya.

 **"Sempurna, seperti biasa. Jadi, sekarang mau _doppio_?"** Sang profesor mengatakannya dengan riang, sembari menggulung kertas itu untuk masuk ke dalam _drafting tube_ canggih anti api berwarna tembaga miliknya—terlihat mahal, dan beda jauh dari milik Hoseok yang berwarna hitam dan terbuat dari plastik; sungguh tertinggal oleh jaman.

 **"Sebenarnya saya kurang suka _double espresso_ seperti _doppio_ , mungkin _breve_ akan lebih baik—saya suka rasa manis susu."** Hoseok mengatakannya dengan inosen, sembari menutup layar komputer personalnya dan membereskan mejanya dari peralatan sketsa. Sang profesor tersenyum mendengarnya, segera menyampirkan _drafting tube_ -nya dibahu dan memencet tombol agar pintu ruangan terbuka untuk keduanya keluar.

Sekitar lima menit, Hoseok dan profesornya tiba di kafe dekat universitas—keduanya memakai payung sederhana sepanjang jalan, memastikan tubuh mereka terlindungi dari hujan yang mulai bersahabat. Saat lonceng kafe terdengar, Hoseok menatap sosok lelaki manis yang kini melambaikan tangan padanya. Jeon Jungkook, satu-satunya pelayan di kafe itu. Ia bersahabat baik dengan Hoseok, bermula dari pemuda arsitektur itu berlangganan minuman yang tercantum pada proyektor penampil menu setiap meja.

Jungkook menggunakan sepatu roda di kedua kakinya, memastikan pelayanannya bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat karena hanya ia yang bekerja di ruangan minimalis kafe itu. Hoseok dan profesornya duduk di dekat jendela, sedikit canggung karena sang profesor dengan jujur berkata bahwa ini adalah kali pertama setelah entah berapa lama dirinya langsung mendatangi sebuah kafe—seingatnya terakhir tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya seumuran dengan Hoseok.

Pemuda itu tertawa, memancing sebuah perbincangan agar kelengangan di antara keduanya luruh dan membaik. **"Jadi, prof? Apakah seratus mahasiswa _seni arsitektur teknologi manual_ akan mendapatkan pelatihan intensif tata politik? Tidak adakah kegiatan pelatihan menjanjikan yang lain? Yang masih berhubungan dengan teknologi? Seperti pelatihan pembangunan manual apartemen sederhana?"**

Sang profesor tertawa, menatap Hoseok yang kini terlihat bingung karena respons yang diterima olehnya. Tubuh gempal sang profesor otomatis menegak saat Jungkook datang membawa dua cangkir minuman—satu _doppio_ dan yang satunya susu cokelat hangat.

 **"Loh? Kami sepertinya memesan _doppio_ dan _breve_?"** Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, lelaki itu kebingungan dengan isi dari dua cangkir yang tersaji di mejanya. Jungkook hampir mengeluarkan suara sebelum Hoseok menginterupsi dengan sopan dan berkata bahwa dirinya berubah pikiran untuk meminum kopi di sore hari; perutnya sensitif karena _maag_ —bisa-bisa nanti malam ia meringkal kesakitan. Ketiganya terkekeh kecil dan Jungkook menjalankan sepatu rodanya untuk kembali ke balik pintu tempat satu-satunya barista berada—kekasihnya, Taehyung berada di sana.

 **"Menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, Jung Hoseok. Ketentuan umum dan wajib seluruh mahasiswa melakukan pelatihan tata politik memang realita. Kau tahu pasti mengenai pemikiran-pemikiran kolot para guru besar universitas yang masih meragukan hasil didikannya akan melakukan kebodohan politik dikala mereka dikirim sebagai _staff_ divisi pembangunan pada setiap instansi pemerintahan dunia. Tindakan preventif yang menjanjikan, sih—namun menurutku itu membuang waktu dan tidak efektif untuk mengurangi kebodohan sosial mahasiswa lulusan rumpun teknologi yang terpaksa mempelajari politik. Kalian _dirakit_ untuk menjadi seniman dan pembangun, bukan pemikir politik."**

Hoseok mengaduk-aduk cairan kental beraroma cokelatnya, diikuti anggukan kepalanya karena mengerti ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

 **"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau berkenan sebagai pionir yang menghentikan pelatihan konyol itu. Akan lebih baik jika pelatihan teknologi untuk membangun infrastruktur, pembangunan manual, dan anti miskomunikasi diberi pada kalian. Hal itu akan membuat mahasiswa calon pemegang divisi pembangunan untuk tidak menyalahkan moral dan nilai politik dunia. Tentunya semakin mudah dipahami—politik kejam, anak muda."** Hoseok hampir terpingkal saat profesornya menyebutkan 'anak muda' dengan nada gurauan. Tidak lama, ia mulai menyeruput minuman hangatnya—membuat sang profesor ikut menikmati cairan _doppio-_ nya yang begitu pahit dan kental.

Sang profesor mengundurkan diri lebih dulu, mengatakan masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan olehnya dengan para pemegang jabatan di gedung rektorat universitas. Hoseok dengan santun mengucapkan terima kasih atas traktiran yang diberi oleh sang profesor, mengucapkan bahwa dirinya akan bekerja lebih keras lagi pada tugas-tugas berikutnya. Pemuda itu menatap langit yang masih mendung dan menurunkan rintikkan yang pelan, berdiam diri hingga dirinya sadar bahwa harus segera kembali ke apartemen pribadinya—hadiah dari orang tuanya. Hoseok berpamitan pada Jungkook yang sedang sibuk mengantarkan minuman dan makanan kecil ke meja-meja, melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung yang sibuk meracik kopi-kopi nikmat di kafe itu.

.

.

.

Hoseok membawa tungkai kaki jenjangnya ke arah halte yang terdekat, tidak peduli bahwa rintikkan hujan mulai membasahi rambutnya dan tas anti airnya. Selama hujan itu masih bersahabat, Hoseok dapat mengestimasi bahwa setidaknya dia tidak akan jatuh sakit karena tubuhnya sudah cukup merasa terlindungi oleh balutan jaket merahnya yang cukup tebal. Halte itu cukup ramai, banyak anak-anak bersama orang tuanya yang baru saja keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dekat universitas. Halte itu penuh dengan ocehan; Hoseok tidak keberatan sama sekali, ia suka anak-anak—mereka menggemaskan dan penuh imajinasi.

Pemuda itu menggenggam _drafting tube_ dan payungnya dengan erat, mulai menggigil karena dirinya lupa menempelkan _chip_ canggih buatannya yang seharusnya tersemat di belakang telinganya. _Chip_ itu berguna untuk mengendalikan termoregulasi pada tubuh; ditempelkan pada belakang telinga agar sistemnya bekerja dengan cepat untuk merangsang hipotalamus. Kinerjanya cukup akurat karena dapat mengirimkan informasi dengan cepat mengenai suhu kulit dan suhu inti kepada termoreseptor—merangsang regio posterior untuk memicu refleks yang memproduksi panas bagi tubuhnya yang kini kedinginan.

Kini Hoseok memikirkan bagaimana dirinya bisa lekas masuk ke dalam bus agar setidaknya penghangat di dalam alat transportasi itu bisa membuat jemari kakinya yang mulai beku bisa menghangat lagi, dan tasnya yang hampir dua pertiga beban tubuhnya bisa ia letakkan. Cukup lama dirinya menunggu bus yang melewati rute apartemennya, seorang anak kecil dengan kunciran stroberi yang menggemaskan menarik pelan celana _jeans_ -nya yang lembab.

 ** _"Oppa?_ Bukankah kau yang sering ada di televisi? Yang selalu membawa tabung hitam kemana-mana? Atau aku salah orang? Apa wajah _oppa_ yang di televisi banyak yang punya?"** Hoseok membulatkan matanya sebelum terpingkal sedikit mendengar perkataan inosen anak perempuan itu. Ia mengangguk perlahan—bertanda bahwa dirinya mengonfirmasi perkataan dari sang gadis kecil yang sekarang menatapnya penuh binaran karena kagum.

 **"Ya Tuhan! _Eomma!_ Kakak jenius yang _eomma_ ceritakan ada di sini!"** Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya pada wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang kini terkekeh pelan sembari menggenggam jemari anaknya. **"Hoseok- _ssi_ , _chip_ termoregulasi karyamu sungguh berguna."** Hoseok tertawa pelan mendengarnya, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah sampai di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Hoseok telah tiba di apartemennya, tubuhnya terasa hampir ikut luruh bersama air ketika ia mandi. Pekerjaannya sebagai mahasiswa, inovator dalam hampir segala bidang, dan organisasi lainnya yang membuat bebannya semakin berat membuat Hoseok hampir saja menangis karena tidak tahu kapan dirinya akan istirahat. Ibu dan ayahnya hampir setiap malam menelepon untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar dan menyemangatinya, Hoseok sedari dulu memang selalu menjadi anak yang manja.

Malam itu, Hoseok melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah apartemennya yang luas—sekedar menonton isu-isu global yang marak diberitakan di Korea Selatan. Profesornya berkata bahwa isu-isu global itu sekedar pengalih berita politik kejam yang sekarang melanda negaranya. Ia tak peduli; selama cintanya terhadap teknologi tidak terputuskan, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Hoseok mengambil sekotak keripik pedas yang dibelinya minggu lalu—belum _expired_ karena memang makanan ringan cukup awet jika ditempatkan pada wadah kedap udara.

Manik karamelnya menatap malas televisi yang menampilkan berita defisit air yang sedang heboh dibicarakan di dunia; peristiwa itu terjadi di California omong-omong. Hoseok tidak mengerti mengapa California yang kekurangan air, namun dunia yang geger dengan peristiwa tersebut.

 **"Ya, astaga. Kalau peduli tinggal kirim bantuan dan relawan. Kenapa malah membuat _frame-frame_ bodoh dan meng- _upload_ nya di media sosial. Otak manusia juga ikut defisit."** Hoseok bergerutu saat melihat betapa bangga stasiun televisi mengajak para penontonnya untuk menggunakan _frame_ lucu berupa 'tanda bela sungkawa' terhadap peristiwa defisit air di negeri sebrang.

Hoseok mematikan televisinya karena bosan. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ yang hampir setipis kertas itu dengan enggan, ia tahu akan banyak pengingat jadwal di dalam sana yang akan membuatnya muak—namun sehari saja tidak menatap sebuah _folder_ yang ia simpan dengan rapih di dalam galerinya, Hoseok akan kembali merasa kehilangan—

— _sahabatnya, Namjoon._

.

.

.

"Hei."

 _Suara yang kekanakkan itu membuat Hoseok kecil menoleh, dengan panik menutupi ukiran namanya pada batang pohon di balik tubuhnya. Hoseok merengut bingung saat anak itu menjulurkan tangannya—hendak memberinya sekotak susu cokelat yang masih dingin pada genggamannya. Yang lebih tinggi terdiam, hanya menampilkan senyuman yang membuat kedua lesung pipi menghiasi wajah tampan dan menggemaskannya. Semenit kemudian, dengan kaku dan gugup anak laki-laki itu mulai berbicara._

"Namaku Kim Namjoon, kelas tiga _level_ pertama. Umurku tujuh tahun. Aku suka matematika dan seni musik. Susu cokelat dingin adalah minuman favoritku. Aku suka mendengarkan kotak musik sebelum tidur. _Seonsaengnim_ bilang kau bersahabat dan aku harus berani menyapamu. Mereka juga bilang bahwa kau anak yang baik dan pintar. Siapa namamu?"

 _Hoseok terdiam mendengarnya, baru kali ini ada anak seumurannya yang terlihat begitu kaku saat meminta berkenalan—terlalu aneh, menurutnya. Namun, Hoseok adalah Hoseok—ia ramah dan baik hati pada semua orang, termasuk anak aneh yang baru saja mengajaknya berkenalan dan membeberkan semua hobi dan kegemarannya. Hoseok akhirnya lupa dengan apa yang ia sembunyikan, membawa kedua tangannya untuk terjulur dan menggenggam jemari Namjoon yang tidak sedang memegang kotak susu cokelat._

"Aku Hoseok—Jung Hoseok! Senang berkenalan denganmu! Umurku sama denganmu, kelas tiga dan di _level_ dua. Kau—kau pasti pintar sekali untuk berada di _level_ pertama. Aku menyukai pelajaran pengetahuan alam dan seni lukis. Tidak ada minuman favorit yang aku suka—semuanya terasa menyenangkan untuk diminum kecuali kopi hitam ayahku. Aku suka menatap bintang sebelum tidur. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

 _Hoseok tersenyum sangat cerah saat mengatakannya, membuat Namjoon terpaku beberapa saat—menatap betapa banyak binaran bahagia di setiap mata anak itu mengerjap inosen di hadapannya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Hoseok yang kotor karena serpihan kulit batang pohon. Tangan Hoseok terasa hangat dibandingkan dengan tangannya yang dingin._

"Aku membawakan sekotak susu cokelat kesukaanku untukmu. Aku rasa ini akan menjadi favoritmu juga."

 _Hoseok menerimanya dengan senang hati, sedikit terkejut ternyata hampir semua isi ransel yang Namjoon bawa adalah kotak-kotak susu cokelat yang dingin. Mungkin ia maniak—pikir Hoseok. Namun, pemikiran itu langsung ditepis oleh Hoseok saat Namjoon dengan lembut menggenggam tangannya; untuk sekedar menuntunnya menggunakan kemasan susu itu dengan benar. Hoseok tersenyum kecil saat Namjoon mulai menarik tubuhnya duduk dan memulai meminum susu kotaknya._

.

.

.

 _Mulai hari itu, susu cokelat adalah minuman favorit Hoseok—_

 _—dan orang yang ia cintai kelak._

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

Hai, aku ingin berkata kalau fiksi ini terinspirasi dari kehebatan teknologi di novel Hujan karya Tere Liye. Tapi ga secanggih di novel itu juga sih hehe. Semoga semuanya suka sama fiksi ini :") aku sedang berusaha untuk menulis dengan baik—maklumi saya yang seadanya. wkwk

Ah iya, sudah lama tidak mengatakan ini- _don't forget to review; a word that you write is really a priceless treasure for me :) it couldn't hurt you rite? kk thanks_

 _sincerely, InfinitelyLove_


	3. Ayah

**Rute Sebelas**

Namjoon + Hoseok

©InfinitelyLove

 _ **chapter 2**_

* * *

" **Hei."**

Suara yang kekanakkan itu membuat Hoseok kecil menoleh, dengan panik menutupi ukiran namanya pada batang pohon di balik tubuhnya. Hoseok merengut bingung saat anak itu menjulurkan tangannya—hendak memberinya sekotak susu cokelat yang masih dingin pada genggamannya. Yang lebih tinggi terdiam, hanya menampilkan senyuman yang membuat kedua lesung pipi menghiasi wajah tampan dan menggemaskannya. Semenit kemudian, dengan kaku dan gugup anak laki-laki itu mulai berbicara.

" **Namaku Kim Namjoon, kelas tiga** _ **level**_ **pertama. Umurku tujuh tahun. Aku suka matematika dan seni musik. Susu cokelat dingin adalah minuman favoritku. Aku suka mendengarkan kotak musik sebelum tidur.** _ **Seonsaengnim**_ **bilang kau bersahabat dan aku harus berani menyapamu. Mereka juga bilang bahwa kau anak yang baik dan pintar. Siapa namamu?"**

Hoseok terdiam mendengarnya, baru kali ini ada anak seumurannya yang terlihat begitu kaku saat meminta berkenalan—terlalu aneh, menurutnya. Namun, Hoseok adalah Hoseok—ia ramah dan baik hati pada semua orang, termasuk anak aneh yang baru saja mengajaknya berkenalan dan membeberkan semua hobi dan kegemarannya. Hoseok akhirnya lupa dengan apa yang ia sembunyikan, membawa kedua tangannya untuk terjulur dan menggenggam jemari Namjoon yang tidak sedang memegang kotak susu cokelat.

" **Aku Hoseok—Jung Hoseok! Senang berkenalan denganmu! Umurku sama denganmu, kelas tiga dan di** _ **level**_ **dua. Kau—kau pasti pintar sekali untuk berada di** _ **level**_ **pertama. Aku menyukai pelajaran pengetahuan alam dan seni lukis. Tidak ada minuman favorit yang aku suka—semuanya terasa menyenangkan untuk diminum kecuali kopi hitam ayahku. Aku suka menatap bintang sebelum tidur. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"**

Hoseok tersenyum sangat cerah saat mengatakannya, membuat Namjoon terpaku beberapa saat—menatap betapa banyak binaran bahagia di setiap mata anak itu mengerjap inosen di hadapannya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Hoseok yang kotor karena serpihan kulit batang pohon. Tangan Hoseok terasa hangat dibandingkan dengan tangannya yang dingin.

" **Aku membawakan sekotak susu cokelat kesukaanku untukmu. Aku rasa ini akan menjadi favoritmu juga."** Hoseok menerimanya dengan senang hati, sedikit terkejut ternyata hampir semua isi ransel yang Namjoon bawa adalah kotak-kotak susu cokelat yang dingin. Mungkin ia maniak—pikir Hoseok. Namun, pemikiran itu langsung ditepis oleh Hoseok saat Namjoon dengan lembut menggenggam tangannya; untuk sekedar menuntunnya menggunakan kemasan susu itu dengan benar. Hoseok tersenyum kecil saat Namjoon mulai menarik tubuhnya duduk dan memulai meminum susu kotaknya.

.

.

.

 _Mulai hari itu, susu cokelat adalah minuman favorit Hoseok._

.

.

.

Namjoon memang satu sekolah dengannya, Hoseok baru menyadarinya saat anak laki-laki itu hampir setiap hari menghampirinya. Saat itu Hoseok sedang bermain dengan banyak kawannya, berkumpul di sudut taman untuk membangun menara-menara dari pasir di sana. Namjoon memerhatikannya dari kejauhan, ikut tersenyum saat Hoseok terpingkal melihat kawannya yang kotor karena pasir lembab di sana. Sudah belasan menit berlalu, anak-anak semakin sepi karena orang tua mereka sudah lebih dari separuhnya menjemput mereka.

Saat itu Hoseok sendirian di atas ayunan, menatap kosong pada taman yang sudah sepi di hadapannya. Namjoon terdiam tanpa berniat menghampiri, ia masih betah untuk memandangi Hoseok yang kini memejamkan mata karena embusan udara sore hari yang membuat surai kelam miliknya bergerak dengan pelan. Hoseok membuka matanya dikala tepakan sepatu mendekati ayunan yang ia tempati, senyumannya mengembang saat Namjoon menjulurkan tangan—menempelkan sekotak susu cokelat dingin pada pipinya.

" **Untukmu."** Hoseok tersenyum dan mengambil susu itu dengan senang hati. Ia menggeserkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Namjoon mendudukkan diri tepat pada sisinya. Keduanya terdiam, Hoseok masih sibuk menghabiskan susu kotak yang Namjoon beri—dan yang lebih muda beberapa bulan justru gugup karena dirinya tidak memiliki bahan omongan yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Mereka masih berusia tujuh, namun pikiran mereka melayang entah ke mana—Hoseok menanti paman Hong yang biasa menjemputnya namun ini sudah sangat terlambat. Ia juga memikirkan mengapa Namjoon masih terdiam di taman sekolah pukul tiga ini.

" **Terima kasih, Namjoon."**

Hoseok mengatakannya dengan riang, sedikit menampilkan tiga senyuman—satu berasal dari bibirnya dan duanya lagi berasal dari kerutan cantik pada matanya. Namjoon percaya bahwa senyuman Hoseok adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ia lihat—Namjoon tidak pernah melihat bagaimana senyuman ibunya; _Namjoon telah piatu semenjak bayi_. Hoseok hendak bertanya mengapa Namjoon masih berada di area sekolah, namun paman Hong sudah bergegas menghampirinya; dan entah mengapa sebuah untaian kata 'selamat tinggal' membuat Hoseok semakin untuk tinggal dan menemani Namjoon di sepanjang senja.

.

.

.

Namjoon pulang dengan langkah yang terseret; matahari mulai tenggelam dan ia semakin tidak memiliki niat untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Tangannya bergetar dan jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat, bocah itu menahan air mata yang harusnya dapat mengalir semenjak Hoseok meninggalkannya di taman sekolah. Ia ingin berlari melawan jalur kea rah rumahnya—namun Namjoon tahu bahwa ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ia ambil. _Namjoon hanya akan mendapat beberapa cacian dan cubitan, setelahnya ia akan tertidur._ Setidaknya Namjoon sudah hapal hal apa yang akan dilewatinya ketika ia menapakkan kakinya di rumah.

" **Dari mana?"** Suara itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Namjoon, matanya melirik dingin pada sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia enggan menjawab, Namjoon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada lelaki yang kini mendorong dahinya hingga ia mendongak. Matanya terpejam, ia menahan napas dikala respirasinya menangkap asap nikotin yang berasal dari sebatang rokok yang dihisap oleh pria itu. Namjoon terdiam dikala rahangnnya terasa ngilu, pria dihadapannya mencengkram wajahnya begitu kuat—dan ia yakin besok dirinya akan kembali membolos sekolah, terlalu takut jika banyak orang yang bertanya asal memar di wajahnya.

" **Pembunuh sepertimu tidak pantas hidup. Bukankah lebih baik jika malam ini aku mengundang malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk membawamu pergi?"**

Namjoon merasakan respirasinya mulai sulit untuk bekerja, putung rokok pria itu tersundut dengan sadis pada telapak tangan kirinya—ia menitikkan air mata dalam diam. Pada akhirnya Namjoon membuka kedua bilah bibirnya; menggeram begitu marah di saat sosok lelaki di hadapannya tertawa dan mengucapkan kata-kata busuk yang hampir saja membuat Namjoon berniat untuk memukul wajah bengisnya.

" **Atau sesungguhnya kau bukan anakku? Seingatku sebelum ibumu—** _ **ah**_ **istriku meninggal saat melahirkanmu, dia memiliki banyak teman lelaki—"**

Namjoon saat itu menangis, pikirannya kacau, dan secara tiba-tiba ransel berat miliknya telah menghantam sisi wajah lelaki itu. Namjoon kalut saat erangan dari yang lebih tua terdengar olehnya; netranya berlinang dan bibirnya tremor—begitu terlihat ketakutan. Kakinya refleks berlari ke arah luar rumah; meninggalkan sang _'ayah'_ yang kini meneriakan namanya dengan menuh angkara.

.

.

.

 _Malam itu, Namjoon tertidur di balik etalase toko yang kosong dan tertutup._

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

.

.

.

 _Sincerely, InfinitelyLove._


End file.
